


Magic Man

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Tumblr request, male x male pairing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from sakuradancer3 on Tumblr- Johnlock, where NSY thinks John is a magician because he can control "the Freak," but they just have a deal that every time Sherlock holds back insults, John gives him a kiss in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> For sakuradancer3.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Of this is how it went, why would it go any other way? Honestly, the capability of New Scotland Yard makes me wonder if this city is truly sa-"

John cleared his throat.

Sherlock froze and then moved on to a completely different line of thought, not bothering to acknowledge Lestrade's shocked look.

John merely smiled calmly.

"Anderson why do you even bother with thi-"  _*cleared throat*_

"Do not touch anything else, you'll contaminate it with your idioc-"  _*cleared throat*_

"And that's how she died of asphyxiation," Sherlock concluded with a nod.

John was smiling still as Lestrade rubbed his temple. The end result had been completely easy for Sherlock to deduce. It wasn't even a **level 3**  in the end. But Sherlock had taken it for a reason and only John knew this.

While Scotland Yard was under the impression that John had some kind of control over 'the freak' - wretched name, the bastards - Sherlock, they really didn't know that Sherlock had the control. He was the one to strike up a deal with John and truly, the end results weren't terrible.

For every time John had to save Sherlock from insulting the members of the yard, Sherlock got a kiss behind closed doors.

The two flatmates made their way home, Sherlock surreptitiously clasping John's hand in his own.

At Baker Street, Sherlock gave John  _the look_.

"Yes, yes, you tosser. You earned them."

Sherlock's self-satisfied smirk was telling as John leaned in to reward him with his kisses. One for every withheld insult. One for every cut off insult. His hands traveled carefully, mapping out Sherlock's chest.

"I approve of your magic fingers, John," came Sherlock's purring voice.

This would take a while.

* * *

**A/N: Done. This is for sakuradancer3 on Tumblr.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr with your request.


End file.
